<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tea Story by LadyGisborne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844518">The Tea Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGisborne/pseuds/LadyGisborne'>LadyGisborne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Nanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGisborne/pseuds/LadyGisborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The house was finally quiet. But he wasn’t sure if he actually liked it”</p><p>When the house is away the Nanny and the producer will play!</p><p>The story is written from Max's perspective, an imagining of what would happen if Max actually gave in to his desires</p><p>!-Looking forward to your comments-!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fran Fine/Maxwell Sheffield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tea Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       He inhaled a deep breath, set down his glasses, sat up straight, and stretch his aching back. Now that he had looked up from his bills, lists, and ledgers he realized how quiet the house was. Only the ticking of the hallway clock and the peaceful sounds of the rain on his garden patio could be heard. That was a rarity in this house. It was one of those events as unlikely to occur as the planets aligning or one of Andrew Lloyd Webber’s plays flopping. There was always someone underfoot and some insane shenanigan or another causing chaos in his house. Whether it was Brighton finding some way to torture Maggie, Gracie explaining some physiological phenomenon in language far beyond her young years, or the constant prattling of Niles and Ms. Babcock trying to one-up each other with some inane zinger or another Maxwell was constantly under siege from a cacophony of noise. But, as luck would have it Margaret was away for the weekend in the Hamptons with friends, Brighton was on a school trip, and Gracie was at a sleepover.</p><p>       It was rare for all of Max’s children to be away from home at the same time but as he said there was some strange bashert conspiring send them away from home this evening leaving him childless and giving him some time to finally get some work done.<br/>Normally Niles would be lingering about pretending to vacuum in order to hear some secret or spread gossip like a Yenta but even he was gone. He’d entered some giveaway and won a weekend away in Atlantic City and, being the compulsive gambler he was, took the first bus out this morning.</p><p>       Everyone seemed to have an exciting weekend planned. Everyone except Max that was. At first, he had thought that he should thank his lucky stars that he should be so fortunate as to have the house, and his thoughts, all to himself for once; To get some time in his office alone with his paperwork, a glass of his finest Cognac, and enjoy the peace and quiet. But as the night went on he realized that the silence had actually become defining. He wasn’t used to having so much time for himself and in the stillness of the office sent his mind wandering. It continued to come back to the sad thought that he was the only one in this house that didn’t have somewhere or someone to spend his leisure time with. The sweet and spicy liquor he had sipped earlier, usually a calming sense of luxury and escape, now seemed to swirl his head and leave him feeling uneasy and empty. He was cold, chilled through, despite reassuring himself that the thermostat was set to a comfortable room temperature. And stranger still was that instead of giving him a sense of accomplishment and order, the numbers on the sheets seemed poor companions for a Saturday evening.</p><p>       His office appeared dark and empty in the absence of its usual chaos and even the glow of his Emeralite desk lamp was unable to cast away the shadows of his mood or the room.<br/>Yes, the house really did have a strange stillness tonight most notably because its most colourful and energetic presence was out on yet another date.<br/>He refused to acknowledge that this fact was more closely tied to his foul state than the poor aftertaste of the brandy.</p><p>      This was the third date she had been on with this guy. He was after-all a ‘fancy-schmancy’ Manhattan lawyer as she was so fond of telling anyone whom she could corner into a five-minute conversation. And of course, he was Jewish. So her mother had practically mailed out the wedding invitations already.<br/>It wasn’t so much that he was jealous. She was free to be with whoever she wanted. But did she have to be so smug about it? She was like a smitten teenager waltzing around the house singing and writing F+J in the crossword puzzles. It was enough to make any man sick.</p><p><br/>And it made the nights alone that much harder imagining her out there, with her date, prancing around town in one of those tight dresses that hugged her body and accentuated every luscious curve from her sumptuous hips and small waist that he could wrap his arms around to her lovely décolletage that even when covered in sequins failed to shine as bright as her eyes whenever she came down his stairs. No, he wasn’t jealous.</p><p><br/>He wanted her to be happy. She deserved it. She had come into their lives like a whirlwind in leopard print and Chanel lipstick but she had made his household so much the brighter for her effervescent charm and infectious humour. His family had never been closer and he had never felt more connected to his home and the people in it.<br/>Perhaps that was why it felt so strange to be sitting all alone in his dark study. The place was devoid of the energy that he now seemed to crave. Each day when he woke up he looked forward to seeing Ms. Fine at his breakfast table in one of her ridiculous robes that on anyone else would look hideous but on Ms. Fine somehow seemed more alluring than frosting on a delicious cake.</p><p><br/>He enjoyed it even more when she would come into his office and sit on his desk in one of her tight skirts. When she sat so close like that he could smell the alluring scent of her perfume and feel the warmth that seemed to radiate out from her. Sometimes she would cross and uncross her legs so that he could catch a glimpse of hidden lace or silk that would send shivers down his spine and make his muscles twitch. He pretended she hadn’t done it on purpose and she would pretend he hadn’t seen exactly what she wanted him to see. But somedays it took more strength than he had not to take her up on such a seductive offer.</p><p><br/>It had been so long since he had allowed himself to give in to his baser urges. He knew that he could risk the stability of his household and the trust of his family if he mishandled the situation but it took every ounce of his willpower not to give in.<br/>But in protecting his family he had inadvertently sent her into the arms of another man. Usually, her choice in dates wouldn’t send him into such a tailspin. They were all so unsuitable for her. Totally inadequate. And it only took some strange occurrence or a few terrible dates for Ms. Fine to realize it too. But for some reason this one made him feel uneasy.<br/>He wouldn’t know what to do if he lost her for real. If she truly found the one that would take her away from the family; from him.<br/>He knew if that happened the house would go on to feel as empty and lifeless as it did now. Austere and lonely without her. He realized it wasn’t just the rain outside or the vacantness of his office that was making him feel so cold and he feared that if he failed to act his heart might freeze over again, permanently this time.</p><p>       Yes, the house was finally quiet, but he wasn’t sure if he liked it.</p><p>“Mr. Sheffield? Are you still working?” She whispered. “I know how you wanted the house to yourself and you don’t want to be disturbed so I’ll be quick. I just thought, I was in the kitchen making myself an Ovaltine and when I came in I noticed your light on, so I thought I’d make you some of that Earl Grey I know you like so much, one lump and just a splash of milk…”</p><p>“Ah Miss Fine, thank…” he sputtered. She had whirled in his office a hurricane of noise and colour as if he had conjured her simply by thinking of her. Had he not just been thinking of how much he needed her and now here she was.<br/>“And I also put a few of those Jammie Dodgers on a plate cuz I know you get a little peckish when you work and those things are just so addictive. I tell you the Brits don’t know from cardboard when it comes to a nice roast but your cookies are to die for!” It was if his subconscious mind had called out to her and brought her into his office. He had to check himself that she was actually here and not just another one of his naughtiest fantasies come to taunt him. The vision was tempting to be sure, not only was the smell of the bergamot tea supremely appetizing but Fran herself looked like a scrumptious morsel as well. She was wearing a low-cut and very formfitting red dress that clung to her every curve. He had always liked her in red he thought as she carried on with her one-sided conversation it reflected that inner passion that carried her through life.<br/>“Thank…”<br/>“So anyways like I said, I’ll be super quick and I’ll get out of your gorgeous hair and you can get back to your quiet evening at home, I just know when it's late at night like this and its raining outside you could use a hot cup and a little nosh or you get all moody.”</p><p>“Now…” he started indignantly, but as he watched the steam swirl above the blue china teacup full of very enticing looking tea he realized tow things; That she was absolutely right and that she was absolutely wonderful. He hadn’t even known himself that he wanted the warmth of a good strong cup of tea until she put it in front of him. Not only had she anticipated what he had wanted but she knew him so well, and was so thoughtful in her consideration of him that she had brought him the exact the pick me up he had needed exactly how he liked it.<br/>As he took his first timid sip of the delicious rich tea a thought occurred to him. She wasn’t supposed to be here. Hadn’t he just been agonizing over the very thought of her date with the lawyer? It was only ten o’clock, a bit early for the “third date.”<br/>“Wait, Ms. Fine.” He entreated as she made her way back to the office door. “What are you doing here I thought you had your big date tonight?” He sipped the tea once more allowing the warm liquid to penetrate the cold mood he had been in earlier and marvelling and how quickly he seemed to warm.<br/>“Oh well, Mr. Sheffield. I don’t know what wrong with me. I just can’t seem to find Mr. Right.” She cried as she came around the corner of his desk and sat down and crossed her legs on top of the expense reports from last month.<br/>“What was is this time?” He entreated, “Was he a mobster? Or a crossdresser? Jewel thief? Oh, was he secretly a Canadian out to get a green card?” He chuckled. He waited for the quintessential Ms. Fine retaliation, ready to spar with her once more. But when he looked up from his teacup he saw she was sincerely dismayed.</p><p>“If only.” She sighed. “No, this time I really thought I had found it, the whole package. Smart, successful, handsome, and Jewish…”<br/>“As you were so fond of telling us all,” Maxwell said under his breath.<br/>“But the one thing that really matters to me was missing.”<br/>“What's that?” He asked.<br/>“He doesn’t want kids.” She sighed despondently.<br/>Max attempted to dissuade her “Well…sometimes…”<br/>“No, it was an emphatic NO! No maybe, no someday, just no! And I mean I was crushed. How do I choose between a really great guy and a life with no children? I just…it’s not fair.”<br/>“Aw, come now”<br/>“I mean what is wrong with me, why am I such a schmuck? Am I totally repulsive? I mean I am no leggy blonde waitress, that he kept checking out during dinner by the way, but I mean….what makes him think he can do this to me? Am I so unworthy of love?”</p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t hear her talk about herself in that way. He put down his cup and turned his chair to face her.<br/>“Of course not. He is a fool who doesn’t deserve you.”<br/>“I know but I really thought that this fool was the right one for me? Why would he do that, am I not enough?”<br/>As Max glanced up at her he could see the tears welling in her eyes. For some reason whenever she cried he could feel his insides start to melt. He couldn’t stand to see her so upset.<br/>“Fran, listen to me.” He cooed, he moved his hand to her thigh and rubbed her skin in a gesture of comfort. “You are a beautiful woman…” Her skin was so smooth and it felt wonderful beneath his fingers. He felt the soft area just to the side of her knee and traced soothing patterns with his thumb. “You are wonderful and exciting, and passionate…” He effused, the words flowing out of his mouth while his hands were preoccupied with how amazing she felt.<br/>Just as he was finishing his survey of her left knee she moved and uncrossed her legs this time with what even Max could notice as marked, deliberate, slow movements that stretched the already short hem of her dress a little wider revealing the barest hint of lacy matching red underwear beneath her dress.<br/>Max inhaled sharply at the sight but tried to maintain his composure. He quickly glanced away and up at her face. He realized his mistake instantly because instead of releasing the tension the look of admiration swirled with her obvious need for comfort tugged at both his heartstrings and his resolve to keep things strictly platonic.<br/>“I don’t know Max, it’s been so long, why doesn’t anybody want me?”<br/>He wanted her! Oh God, he wanted her.</p><p><br/>He had wanted her since the day she stood at the top of his stairs in her sequin dress. He had always been able to resist and suppress his desires. But at this movement, with the vulnerable sweetness in her face and the heat of her body radiating off his desk, he had no idea how he had managed to go this long without giving to his passion for the magnificent woman in front of him. His name on her lips served only to add tinder to the fires already burning for her.</p><p><br/>His hands were drawn to her skin once more like a moth to a flame that burned brighter the closer he got to it. The need to touch her was overriding his will power. He caressed the smooth skin of her knee once more before moving slightly higher. He waiting for a sound of protest but the only thing he heard was her short exhale. It reminded him that he had been holding his breath for quite some time. He was afraid that if he let it go, if he breathed too harshly, too loudly, that it would break the spell of sexual tension that was permeating the room so he moved his hand higher closer to the tempting barrier of her silky dress, tracing a line along the inner flesh of her thigh, her skin getting warmer and more tender as he migrated closer to the hem. His fingers prodded at the edge of the fabric and tentatively ventured beneath. As he moved to go further, closer to her core, she sighed the breathy sound of his name. “Max.”<br/>Nervous and excited by the sound he veered off course and instead caressed the curve of her leg and round flesh of her bottom as it pressed against the mahogany of his desk. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and created a stir in his groin. He’d fantasized about ravishing her on this desk before but he had never really thought it would happen. And his imagination certainly had not done her justice. The mere touch of her skin, a soft contrast to the hardness of his desk, stirred images of other soft parts of her and the parts of him that were growing harder by the minute.</p><p><br/>“Fran.” He echoed her breathy cry both as a release of the tension building within him and a quest for reassurance. Reassuring his own desire for her and asking for her permission to continue.<br/>He received his answer when her hand reached out and combed through his hair, her nails raking through locks sending sensual spasms through his whole body.<br/>God her touch was electric!<br/>He found himself once again asking how he had managed to resist her for so long. His desire for her was pressing, driving his hands to take hold of her legs and part them, he moved his body between them, surrounding himself in her flesh and positioning himself at the centre of her body and her attention.<br/>He grabbed her by the waist and pulled himself in closer to her, needing to feel her, to connect with her at her core, he kissed her stomach, feeling the heat on his lips even through the fabric of her dress.</p><p><br/>He looked up at her then, wanting to see her face, to look into her eyes and know that she desired him, desired this, whether it was for right now or forever he didn’t care. When he finally met her eyes he was taken aback by the clear look of desire that met him and he could read in it the need to be touched, to connect, to finally let down all the walls and let him in. He felt his stomach drop as he realized how much he needed to be with this woman. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to say something to communicate how he felt. But as he tried to search for the right thing Fran took hold of him, bent her head down to his and kissed him.</p><p><br/>Her lips crushed against his own and he was overwhelmed by the sensation of her. Their kisses had always been powerful, in the bar, on the stairs reciting Shakespeare, after the kissing contest, each one had been special and had tempted him further. But they had all paled in comparison to this one. This kiss wasn’t just a kiss, but a promise of more. The walls had come down, the pretence set aside and the vulnerability, the sensuality, the eroticism of the moment flooded into him. He welcomed her lips and caressed hers in turn. He took a moment to appreciate the soft and supple feel of her lips against his, of the taste of her, rich and sweet.<br/>He tried to deepen the kiss but from this awkward position of her looming over him, he couldn’t take hold of her as he would have liked.<br/>Though it was a struggle he broke from the kiss. He pulled back away from her and took in the way her body looked poised on the edge of his desk, ready to pounce, like a sensual feline creature.</p><p>       Fran stood up and took a stepped toward him. His heart was pounding as she drew nearer, closing the gap of space between them and filling the room with her sexual energy. He reaches out needing to maintain a physical connection to her. He brushed her leg and ran his finger up her thigh to the hem of her skirt daring to hook the fabric and draw it higher up her body to reveal the curve of her hip and the lace of the red thong she wore beneath.</p><p><br/>He sucked in a breath at the sight of what had to be the sexiest pair of underwear he had ever encountered. An oath escaped his lips as the fabric of the dress hiked up to her waist and his hands cupped the curve of her hip. Before he could take his fill and explore the alluring undergarment closely she lifted her leg and planted a knee beside his thigh on the chair, bought the other one up, and slid down his chest to sit in his lap.</p><p><br/>She was hot beneath his hands and he could feel the feminine sensuality radiate off of her. He wanted her, needed her. She settled in his lap brushing against the seam of his zipper and grazing the bulge that was straining against the fabric. The movement against him caused a twitch and shiver to run all over his body.<br/>Surely she could feel how much he desired her. How enticing, exciting, and alluring she was. He couldn’t keep his hands off her and allowed them to travel over her body, trailing along her back, up and down her arms, around her shoulders. He wanted to feel more of her.</p><p>       He became distracted by her as she leaned into him and began her own litany of the devotion of his body.<br/>“Max,” she said softly into his neck as she nuzzled him, teasing him with her teeth, her tongue, and her lips.<br/>He growled something that sounded like Miss Fine as she simultaneously nibbled his ear and ran her fingernails up his chest. It was pure torture having her sitting in his lap, but was also everything he had always wanted.</p><p><br/>“Are you sure…” She started as she continued to play with his ear. “…you want to…” her talented mouth made its way to his taking a hold of his bottom lip in her teeth and sucking on it, drawing another shiver from him,“…do this? You don't have to just to be nice to…”<br/>“NICE!” He cut her off before she could finish. He grabbed her by the waist brought her roughly against him and ground against her lace panties, ensuring she could feel just how hard he was. “This is not nice Miss Fine! This is desire, I want you, Miss Fine, not because I am being nice, or you are nice, in fact, you are decidedly not nice at the moment. You are sensuality itself, you are a temptation, and I am burning, I want you, Fran. I want you now.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, Mr. Sheffield!” Was all she could say before Max claimed her mouth once more, grabbed her, stood up and set her down on the edge of the desk.<br/>He ran his hands up along her sides prodding her to raise her arms above her head lightly grazing the skin as he trailed his fingers back down to the hem of her dress. Pausing only a second before taking hold of it and pulling it up over her head. The motion drew a hot and heavy breath from Fran as the dress peeled off her revealing her supple skin and dishevelling her hair creating a riot of dark curls. He couldn’t resist taking hold of her head and combing his fingers through her locks as he claimed her mouth, stifling her cries of passion. He parted her lips and explored her mouth, lightly caressing her tongue and tasting the deep sweet tastes of wine and chocolate. Her kiss stirred him beyond belief. He had dreamed of her and how she would taste, how she would move, but dreams paled in comparison to this goddess in his arms. Her response to his kiss dove him forward. He took one finger and traced the ridges of her spine from the small of her back all the way up to the clasp of her bra. He quickly grasped it in hand and released the clasps all without breaking the kiss.</p><p><br/>When he finally took his mouth away from hers his fingers ran along her shoulders and beneath the straps of her bra. He pulled them away from her body and down her arms. He moved slowly watching her as he brought the straps down her body and revealed the present beneath the proverbial red bow. He took in the sight of her topless on his desk. She sat with her back straight and chest held out proudly, there was no shyness, she held herself with confidence and it made her all the more desirable. She smiled at him as a response to the appreciation in his eyes.<br/>He took his fill of her, feeling almost mesmerized by her beauty, so much so that he hardly noticed her hands creeping beneath his pressed shirt and up to his chest. She began to unbutton it slowly, working her way from the bottom taking her time just as payback for his own slow teasing and revealed the flesh beneath.<br/>When she had succeeded in removing the shirt he gave her only a moment to reciprocate and inspect him with an appraising eye of her own before he took hold of her neck and drew her back into a kiss.</p><p><br/>She responded with enthusiasm as his lips moved over hers once more. He couldn’t get enough of her, her touch, her taste, the ways she responded to his kiss. As he breathed a ragged breathtaking her mouth and deepening the kiss he felt her hand gently brush against the fabric of his pants and along the length of him. He shuddered at the touch and his breath caught in his throat. As her hands began to move and to stroke him in earnest he let out a gasp at the wonderful feeling of her touch.</p><p><br/>It spurred him on and he was eager to touch her in kind. Inspired by her enthusiasm he pushed against her, leaning her back to lay across his desk, he followed her down and moved his hands along her hips tracing the line of her thong as it lead him on a trail to her core. His fingers carefully delved beneath the fabric and searched over her skin until he found what he was looking for. He caressed her and as his fingers stroked her soft flesh the cry that escaped her lips was as sweet as any melody he had heard.</p><p><br/>His fingers moved over her teasing as they caressed in and around her sensitive areas yet not reaching the spot he knew she desperately wanted him to go. He could feel her straining against him, moving her hips to grind against his hand, urging him to touch her in that special spot that would send her reeling. He enjoyed teasing her just a little, a slight retaliation for the many ways she teased him on a daily basis. Her short skirts, the way she moved, the way she touched him so casually yet every time sending shockwaves through his nerves.<br/>When he finally did touch her, when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her clit he was rewarded with a breathy sigh of relief followed by a cry of passion. She writhed beneath him and her hands found their way to his hair, grabbed and pulled at him. The rough touch spurred him on, encouraging him once he had found exactly the right spot. As his fingers played his mouth explored her. Her lips, her chin, her neck, her beautiful pink nipples that came to life under his tongue. He licked and caressed with them in rhythm with his hands as they continued to stroke her. He could feel her desire as she grew wet beneath his touch. His own desire was pressing harder and harder against his pants, begging for release.<br/>Her cry of protest rang in his hears as he removed his hand from her, he didn’t want to deny her yet he needed to bare all of her. He removed the red underwear and felt invigorated by the sight of her naked and vibrating with desire beneath him.</p><p><br/>“Fran,” her name was like an oath on his lips as he sought her kiss once more. She sat up and embraced him, grasping for him, needing his kiss as much as he needed hers.<br/>“Max,” she sighed.<br/>“I want you so much.” He replied.<br/>“Please. Now!” She pleaded as she reached to undo his belt, pulled down his zipper, and released his hard pulsing flesh. She took him confidently in her hand and stroked him as she freed him from his clothing. The feeling of her bare hand against the sensitive skin of his cock nearly buckled his knees. It was amazing to feel her touch him, to take hold of him and explore his hardness. He felt her hands shaking as she ran up the length of him. They were both a mix of nerves and desire and the cocktail was intoxicating. The air was filled with the tension of the desire as yet unfulfilled but her cry, her plea for him solidified his desire and spurred him on.<br/>He gently pushed her back down on the desk. He grabbed hold of her bottom and slid it toward the edge of the wood. He stroked her once again with one, two, three fingers, caressing her, teasing, luxuriating in the feeling of her arousal.</p><p><br/>He needed to be inside her soon. His middle finger circled her opening and pushed inside, stroking, feeling how it would be to be buried in her.<br/>She let out a moan, “yes…oh”<br/>“Fran?” Her name a rhetorical question of her arousal, or her desire for him.<br/>“Ah” she breathed. “Yes. Now. Max.” One word syllables were all he could elicit from her. Knowing that she was getting close, her hips moved against his hand encouraging him to move, to act, to bring her to release.</p><p><br/>He wanted to join in her pleasure, to feel her arousal on his. He moved over her. Taking hold of her waist with one hand and bracing his other arm on the desk beside her head. He enveloped her, he wanted to watch her as he slipped inside of her.<br/>He brought his cock to her, teased her entrance with it, rubbed against her, testing her response. Her lips pressed together in silent entreaty as she bit her lip.<br/>God this woman!<br/>He looked down at her face and saw the haze of desire in her expression but also the deep-rooted care that she had for him, for their life together, for the feeling of connection and desire that had driven their entire relationship up until this point. He had been an idiot not to give in to this goddess. Her eyes caught him and he drew in his breath at the vulnerability and asking in her eyes that she needed him as much as he wanted her. He positioned himself, he kissed her quickly before he pulled back and watched her face as he entered her.<br/>He stopped as her head fell back and a gasp escaped her lips.</p><p><br/>The feeling of being inside her overwhelmed him. She was so tight and warm and inviting. His breath caught in his throat as he moved deeper inside of her. They both panted as he buried himself fully. She moaned and moved her hips adjusting to the feeling of him filling her.<br/>He paused for a moment and relished in the feeling of sheathing himself inside this glorious woman and fought back some of his baser thoughts about possessing her and took stock of the sensations of being connected with her. He looked down in her face. With her eyes closed, he couldn’t gauge her reaction.<br/>“Are you alright?” He huffed quietly in her ear.<br/>An exaggerated moan left her lip and her eyelids fluttered open and caught his gaze. Her hands stroked him down his back and grabbed hold of his butt, pulling him closer to her, grinding her hips against him.</p><p><br/>“It feels gorgeous. Don’t stop now.”<br/>He placed a tentative kiss on her lips, let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and slowly began to move. He withdrew until he was nearly disconnected from her and slowly sheathed himself again.</p><p><br/>She gasped at the movement, encouraged by the sound, wondering what other morsels he could elicit, he withdrew once more and thrust into her, harder and with more intensity. Her back arched as she cried. Her lively response spurred him into action and he continued to move vigorously inside her. The feeling of her around him, the friction of being deep inside her inflamed him. With each movement, his gentlemanly demeanour was shoved aside giving way to his animalistic lust for her.</p><p><br/>He lifted away from her, stood straight, took hold of her waist and pumped into her with long deep movements that increased in pace and intensity. He allowed his head to drop backward, closed his eyes, and revelled in the feeling of her. A groan escaped his lips and he called out to her.<br/>He slowed for only a moment as she raised herself off the desk to clasp him around his neck, drawing her body against his, her breasts grazing his skin as she writhed against him. He had to brace his arms against the desk as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts to hit just the right spot.</p><p><br/>“Max!” She cried out his name, spurring him on.<br/>Her own name came out as a breathy groan barely a word but a spoken acknowledgement of the amazing feeling of her body. “Miss…Miss…Fran! Oh god!”<br/>He took her lips once more needed to connect with this woman who was sending his head reeling. He felt her body pulsing, pulling him in, she was vibrating, shivering, he could tell she was close to climax, he could bring her to it, he wanted to claim that moment and hear her scream for him as she did.<br/>He wanted to be inside her when she did but he couldn’t hold much longer. A thought suddenly crossed his mind, “I…” he gasped, “I’m close, I can’t…”<br/>Understanding dawned on her face as she ground against him. “Ah,” she moaned, “I…I'm on the pill. It’s alright….” She gasped, “…I want you to…” she trailed off, distracted by his hand as it came down between them and rubbed her clit as he thrust inside her.</p><p><br/>She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he circled the bud while taking long sharp thrusts inside her. “Mr…M…Mm…Max!” She cried as he felt her body release and her climax wash over her. The feeling was so glorious, so overwhelming, so inviting that he found himself giving in to it and coming inside her with a powerful release that left him shaking and his toes curling. All he could do was grab hold of her, take her in his arms, and listen to the pounding of his heartbeat and the panting of her breath as he stroked the skin up and down her back soothing her, guiding her through the sensation of orgasm until they both collapsed into each other.</p><p> </p><p>       Fran had never been so relaxed or so exhausted in her whole life. She reclined back into the arms of Mr. Sheffield as they luxuriated in the warm soapy water in the massive tub of his master suit. The warm water felt delicious and soothing to her muscles after such an intense evening.<br/>After taking her with such animalistic passion in the office, Max, like an office and a gentleman, had taken her into his arms, whisked her upstairs and made love to her with slow, meticulous, gentility and passion in the silk sheets of his king-size bed. He had finally let down his walls he had so carefully built after years of being on his own, after years, of wanting her, after years of being too frightened to act on his feelings. He had acted on them, indulged in them, shared them with her that evening; multiple times. And yet she couldn’t get enough of him. It was as if the flood gates had opened and years of flirtation, longing, and pent up passion had been set free and now they were drunk with it, or maybe that was the cognac he had poured for them to take into the bubbles of his tub.</p><p><br/>She stroked the arm that was wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. She loved the feeling of the muscles taught beneath the skin. Now that his body was well acquainted with her own she found a new fascination with how it worked and the way it made her feel.<br/>Right now she felt safe, and warm, and at ease. She sighed in contentment and nuzzled against him, noting the way that his chest curved to fit her as she tilted her head back to look up as his face.</p><p><br/>He smiled at her and kissed her chin. Her jaw. Her ear lobe. Kisses of comfort and affection rather than raw passion. She was thoroughly exhausted and absolutely could not go another round with him tonight but the kisses fulfilled her in another way.<br/>“Mmmm” she hummed at the feeling of his lips on her flushed skin.<br/>Tempted by the vibrations her lips made he kissed her once more. She could taste the sweet, rich, masculine flavour of the cognac on his lips. The amber notes warmed her like the water around them.</p><p><br/>“I love the sounds you make, whether humming in the bath, my name on your lips, or soft sigh you make when I touch you.” He stroked her arm as he spoke, “Those sounds and more are what fill the room, the house, my life with happiness. I quite like them.” He said as if surprised.</p><p><br/>Caught off guard by the sincerity in his voice she laughed and said, “You must really be hot for me, no one has eva’ said that they liked the sounds coming out of my mouth that much.” He smiled at her quip but it quickly changed from humorous to tender and she reflected that she quite liked this side of him.<br/>“I like them too, and the sounds you make when…well, I like it when you say my name too. I like the way you fill me. Or fill my life that is…with warmth.” She snuggled back down into the tub and slid down the length of him, submerging her chest and shoulders beneath the water. Yet he held on her, not letting go, sliding down with her to cuddle beneath the hot, aromatic water with her.<br/>“Fran,” He kissed her temple, “Darling, this is going to get expensive.”<br/>“What?” She asked confused.<br/>“Well, it seems I am going to have to soundproof my bedroom.” His hands caressed her breasts under the water in a sensual, loving way. “Because I want to hear those sounds every night.”<br/>“Ha haa.” She laughed in her signature way before sighing softly as she closed her eyes and basked in his touch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>